All it takes
by Rosewood Gleek Hunter
Summary: Alison Anderson lived a life not so out of the ordinary until she met Dean Winchester. Then things started to change. A life of demons, trying to kill her. But to keep her safe, Dean has to bring her along on his journey to keep her safe. (Dean x OC)
1. Nice to meet you

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or anything affiliated with it.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Dean wiped his eyes wide open for the first day of school. Eleventh grade was a big deal for him, his dad told him that he'd be staying at the school until graduation or until he got another job. Under one condition, he'd have to hunt with his dad on weekends.

"Sammy! Out the door!" Dean yelled as he closed the door of their house located in one of the neighborhoods in Sunny Falls.

Sam then rushed down the stairs, grabbed his backpack with his brown bagged lunch in hand. Dean started the impala as Sam got in.

"You excited as much as I am?" Sam asked Dean. "I hope I get into Stanford one day."

"Um, hmm." Dean replied to Sam.

The car ride was silent on the way there.

"Meet me at 4:00 pm after school, by the car." Dean told Sam as he locked his baby/impala in the parking lot of the school.

Dean and Sam both went their separate ways to their lockers. Dean then walked to his locker on the top floor of the building. Then a certain girl caught his eye. She was blonde, petite, green eyes. This girl wasn't just a girl, she was the girl for him. He didn't know why, but he just wanted her. But he had to focus on school this year that was for sure. Dean then walked to Mrs. Abrams' homeroom. Once he reached the room, he saw the blonde haired girl again.

"Hi,I'm Mrs Abrams." The teacher said. "Ok, is Alison Anderson here?"

"Yeah." The blonde girl with green eyes said.

Mrs. Abrams then proceeded to do roll call.

"Dean Winchester?" The teacher said.

"Here." Dean said.

When Dean said 'Here', Alison turned around to get a look at Dean Winchester. And he was hot.

The bell rang. First class Dean had was Math aka Hell. When he got there, he saw Alison and her best friend Jenna sitting beside each other. He then winked at her and she then smiled back. After that boring class of boring, blah blah blahs. Dean then proceeded to walk to his locker in a friendly manner. There he spotted Alison near his locker, and decided to say hello.

"Hey," Dean said.

"Where's your locker?" Alison asked Dean while opening her locker.

"Right here," Dean said pointing to the locker beside Alison.

"I guess we're locker buddies." Alison laughed.

Dean grabbed his binder and agenda and headed downstairs for science. A couple minutes later, Alison showed up and sat down beside Dean which immediately made them lab partners for the year.

"I'm Alison by the way, but you can call me Ali and welcome to Mckinley High." Alison told Dean after she sat down.

"Dean," he smiled at Alison.

* * *

Alison and Dean had another class together and it was now time for the hardest part of the day, lunch.

Alison put her lunch down across from Jenna her best friend from kindergarten.

"Heard a rumor about you," Jenna said still eating her food.

"What?" Ali asked sitting down.

"Something about you and the new guy, Dean Winchester." Jen said.

"There hasn't been anything between us, yet." Ali said

"You like him don't you?" Jen nudged Ali and giggled.

"Maybe," Ali said giggling like a little girl. "We'll see."

"Hey Ali! Check out my boyfriend!" Maya Robertson said like a greedy child with Matt Greybeck, my old boyfriend at her side. "Thanks for letting me have him this summer!"

"By the way, he cheated on me with you. And I refused to be in a relationship like that." Ali said angrily. Maya and Matt walked away and refused to fight back against Ali, because Ali was really good at debating but she wasn't really popular.

"Look who's here." Jen said staring at Dean. Ali thought to herself, he's heading towards me what should I do?

"Hey Ali," Dean said with another boy behind him. He looked younger than him, probably grade 9, maybe it was his brother. "This is my brother Sam."

"Hey Sam, I'm Ali and this is Jenny." Alison said to Sam making eye contact with his blueish/green eyes.

"You guys just moved to town?" Jenny asked both the boys. Twirling her fork around her plate.

"Um, yeah we just moved from Lawrence, Kansas." Dean said instead of their road trips across the country with their dad.

"Just remember, I had her first and I probably might've tapped that." Matt whispered to Dean when walking by swiftly with a smirk on his face.

* * *

"Tonight's the big party at Evan Matheson's house, are you going?" Jen said to Alison at the end of the day.

"Yeah," Ali said secretly wondering if Dean was going. She knew it was way too fast because she literally just met him.

"Oh look Dean's coming," Jen said as Dean was walking towards his locker. "Hey Dean, are you going to Evan's party?" Ali blushed at the gesture Jenny was doing for her.

"I heard about that," Dean said looking at me.

"Ok, I'll give you Alison's number and she'll text you the address." Jenny said giving him a piece of paper.

* * *

Dean drove home from school and constantly looked back so no one found out that he lived in a motel with his brother, Sam and his dad.

"That blond girl, do you like her?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, but don't tell her. She's one smoking hot girl." Dean said opening to door of the motel room, 529.

"Hey Dean," John said as he was sitting on the couch watching tv.

"Hey dad," Dean said. "I'm going to go to a party tonight."

"Fine. But if you see anything, take care of it." John said.

'Hey' Dean texted Alison.

'Hi' Ali texted rolling on her bed excited that he even texted him. 'The party's at 8:00 at 12 Wildlight drive'

'See you there' Dean texted back.

* * *

Alison laid on her bed thinking about Dean. I was just a loser at my school, how could he like me? She thought to herself

Her mother opened to door and said,"dinner."

"Ok, coming mom." I said picking myself of my bed and walking out of my bedroom. Down the large stairs, into the grand foyer. The secret to Ali is that her family is the richest family in Sunny Falls but all the other people just treat her like crap.

"How was your day sweet heart?" her mom said.

"Good, after dinner. I'm going to a party." Ali said.

"Ok but, come home at 10. It's a school night." Her mom said.

"So don't be late." Her father said.

* * *

**Alison's Pov**

I arrive at the party just in time, my best friend Jen is waiting at the door.

"Ali! Love your dress!" She yells. I then twirl my dress on the spot and let my hair flow as I turn.

"Hey, is Dean here yet?" I say walking towards her.

"Not yet, but he should be here soon." She said nudging me. "And there he is." pointing to the 1967 chevy impala.

"Let's go inside, he's going to think we were waiting for him." Jen said, pushing me inside the small Victorian, yet very loud house.

A couple minutes later Dean finds me.

"Hey Alison," Dean said. Oh god. He's wearing a leather jacket and his smile is just for me to light up my life.

"Hey Dean," I said trying not to make a fool out of myself.

"Hello Dean," Maya said, she was practically drunk and trying to get a guy into her pants.

"Um, Maya." I said taking out my iPhone. "I'm going to call your parents now." And she immediately backed off.

"I'm just going to go outside." I said to Dean walking towards the door. Another set of footprints followed me outside. I know it was a guy probably Dean, so I turned around. It wasn't Dean, it was Matt. There was something different about him, he had black eyes. I thought he had blue eyes, must've been the light. Then he took out the knife and walked towards me. I totally freaked out right now and I yelled "Help!" But I don't think anyone heard me except one person. Dean came out and punched Matt down. Matt the punched back and Dean eventually won the fight, but that was not like Matt.

"You ok?" Dean said reaching out for my hand.

"Yeah," not really ok to me. What was Matt trying to do, was he trying to kill me? Then a black smoke came out of Matt's mouth.

"What was that?" Dean asked "Looked like he had black eyes." He knew it was a demon but why would it attack Alison he thought.

"Walk me home?" Ali shivered in the moonlight.

"Sure," he said. Dean really wanted to tell her that a demon was possessing Matt. But Dean didn't know how to exorcise them out. So he would have to learn before it happens to Alison or anyone else again.

"What was with Matt?" Alison asked.

"I don't know, but whatever happened didn't look good." Dean said.

10 minutes later.

"I had a good time talking to you tonight and thanks for saving me." Ali said.

"You're welco-." Dean was then interrupted by Ali kissing him and he kissed her back.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Alison said closing the door behind her.


	2. In danger

**Disclaimer:I do not own Supernatural or anything affiliated with it and I do not own the exorcism part (from Supernatural)**

**Chapter 2: In danger**

* * *

**Alison's Pov**

I woke up to a great start to the second day of school. I decided to write in my diary today:

Dear diary,

Last night was not what I expected it to be. Matt tried to kill me, Dean saved me. I kissed Dean but, I think he kissed me back. But the black smoke that came out of Matt's mouth wasn't normal. I think today is going to be really awkward.

Love,Ali

I close my diary and hide it under my tank tops in my drawers. Ugh, I gotta get to the bus. I crossed my hands and calmed my muscles.

"Today's not going to be a horrible day," I said.

* * *

I walk straight to my locker and I see Dean. Should I avoid him? I should just face my fears. And there is Matt walking towards me. Oh god, start running, Ali.

"Hey Ali." Dean said closing his locker. He grinned at me and saw Matt walking towards us.

"Ali, didn't see you at the party last night." Matt said putting his arm around me. I shove his arm away."

"What I last remember, you tried to kill me yesterday." I said clearly remembering what happened. Like he seriously tried to kill me with a knife, outside a house with people in it and only one person saw.

"Oh, you're a little freako in the head now?" Matt said. "Guys! Alison's gone crazy, saying I tried to kill her." He yelled in the hallway.

I then turned to Dean, "Dean, you saw him try to kill me, right?"

"Yeah."

Then he just held my hand.

* * *

The rest of the day went fine, until I went home. I heard something coming from upstairs, and I remembered my parent aren't supposed to be home. I quickly drop my bag on the couch and head to the kitchen. I grab the knife from the knife block to shield myself from the intruder. I quickly walk upstairs to see my dad with black eyes. I closed my eyes and reopened them, they were still black, something was up.

"Why are you home so-" I said, but then I was pushed down the stairs by my dad. I bumped my head a few times, but I fell unconscious. Everything went blurry after that.

* * *

I wake up in the hospital. My head really hurts, I try to move and this sharp pain comes across my right leg. The room is has blank white walls. More like a funeral home. Am I dead yet? Ugh gotta get out of the hospital. A slight rattle at the door caught my eye.

"Who's there?" I yelled as the door opened.

"Jen," she said holding up flowers and get well care for me and placed them on the table beside me.

"Hey, have you seen my parents?" I asked. "Last thing I remembered was my dad pushing me down the stairs."

"There's something I need to tell you." Jen said shedding a tear.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"You're parents are….. dead." She said. It took a moment but I knew what I heard. My parents were dead, I am the only living member of the Anderson family now. My life is over, now I have no one. I had tears falling from my eyes and I couldn't stop.

"I know how sad you are, so I'm doing this for you." Jen said holding a pillow. Then she forcefully put it against my face. She was trying to kill me! Holy shit!

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus" Someone said. But, Jenny was screaming when this person was saying some kind of latin. "Omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio, infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica."

"Stop that!" Jenny hissed and someone was thrown across the room. "She has something I need." I was losing air fast and I could barely breathe. Oh god I'm gonna die. The pillow was pushed off my mouth allowing me to breathe.

"What the hell is going on?" I yelled as I saw Jenny on the ground and Dean chanting latin.

"I gonna kill-" Jenny said as Dean said things in latin. "Omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio, infernalis adversarii, omnis legio. Omnis congregatio et secta diabolica."

A black smoke came out of Jenny mouth. "Ok, you guys you got me. But, I could've died." I said.

"That was no joke." Dean said grabbing my hand, the other one pulling Jenny up.

"What happened?" Jen said scratching her head. "All I remembered was when I was getting you flowers and then everything went blank.

"Can you go outside?" I asked.

"Um, sure." Jenny said picking herself up and walking to the door.

"What the hell is going on?" I yell at Dean.

"You know how black smoke keeps coming out of people's mouths and they have black eyes?"He said, and I nodded.

"They're demons and they're trying to kill you for something you have." He said.

"Woah wait! Kill me?!" I said.

"Um yeah." Dean said. "But I have a plan, I'll tell you when you get out of the hospital." Before I could say anything, he kissed me on the forehead and walked out the door.


	3. So it's settled

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or anything affiliated with it.

Chapter 3:So it's settled

Weeks passed, school days missed and she's been pissed. She's been in the hospital for 2 months and this is the day she gets to leave.

A lot of things have changed, Jenny's family adopted Ali into their family. But Alison wasn't sure about it, so she went to Dean.

"Thanks for meeting me." Alison said lying on the back of the seat shifting her eyes around the silent and calm cafe that was blasting 'today's greatest hits'.

"Sure," Dean said pursing his lips.

"So, what's your genius plan?" Alison said sarcastically, she thought it wouldn't work whatever she said. "Cause I'm kinda freaking out here, my friend tried to kill me a couple months ago! Don't you remember?" Ali said almost spilling her caramel frappuccino, which tasted delicious btw.

"My dad says it's ok if we bring you on the road with us." Dean said looking around.

"Why do you guys move around so much?" She asked genuinely curious but she wanted to elope with him so what the hell? Her parents were dead, so who was in her way?

"Don't tell anyone, but" he said, "we're hunters."

"Hunting animals can be cool." She said nodding, she was asking herself is he crazy or what? But she had to go with him, start a new life and maybe even start a family when she's older. After all Ali's been through she needs a blank slate and she needs to be protected from demon's after all because of something she has of theirs.

"Not animals, we hunt spirits, demons or anything that's out of the ordinary. And you already got attacked by a demon, I don't want you to get hurt." Dean said quietly making sure no one else could hear.

"Okay, what do I need to do? Tomorrow's my first day to school since the accident." Ali said leaned forward towards the coffee table with her elbows resting on her jeans.

"I need you to break up with you." He said without flinching.

"Is this the plan or are you just dumping me?" Ali asked really concerned. She has mutual feelings for him, they've been dating for around a couple of months since the accident. She would do anything to be with him and that was the same thing Dean would do.

"Clearly not, but we need to stage a scene so people won't go to my house if they start looking for you when you go missing," Dean stated clearly. "Get all the money your parents own from the bank, grab all your belongings you want to take with you and you should come to my house, don't tell anyone." Alison liked the plan, but lets just see how it goes she thought to herself.

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow." She stood up and grabbed her books to kiss Dean and had to break for lack of air. She walked out of the cafe and headed towards Jenny's house/her house. She unlocked the door with the extra key Jenny's parents gave her.

"Just in time for dinner!" Mrs. Snowdale said in the kitchen gesturing her to come to the dinner table. "Where were you tonight sweetheart?" Jenny's mom asked Ali sitting in her chair as well as Ali and Jenny.

"I was with Dean." Ali said looking down blushing while she eats the vegetables on her plate.

"I like that boy don't you Jenny?" Mr. Snowdale said rising up from his meal.

"Yeah." Jenny said placing her head on her hand as she eats. Jenny asked herself why couldn't she get a boy hot like Dean. She had a crush on Dean, but sadly Alison called _dibs_.

"Are you excited for school tomorow?" Mrs. Snowdale asked taking food into her mouth.

"Not really," she looked down at her plate. "It's the first time since my accident and I missed a lot of school work." Alison frowned. "I hope I can make it through the day, I wish I had a guardian angel. You know? Someone I could look up to."

* * *

No matter how much Alison wanted to sleep a little longer, Jenny pulled off her blankets releasing all Alison's body heat into the chilly air of the cold room.

"Come on! Wake up." Jenny said placing Ali's blankets at the end of her bed. Ali rolled off her bed as Jenny stepped back to make some room for her. Thump! Alison falls on the floor and rise back up.

"Ready!" Alison said stretching her arms out.

* * *

It was a new feeling for Ali, losing her parents but also having to fake break up with her boyfriend. When she arrived at school, her classmates were more different than usual, they were a lot nicer. It was like a dream she couldn't wake up from. Cards, flower and people hadn't even spoken a word to her in her whole life were all of a sudden being nice and thoughtful to her. It was time for the big show and Alison wasn't sure if she was ready. She saw Dean at the area where their lockers were and walked faster and asked him, "ready?" And he nodded as she proceeded to back away from him. "Who is she? You know what? I'm done with you, I can't take this anymore! We're done." Alison said screaming throughout the hallway so everybody could hear as she clenched her small fists turning them red and tried to walk out of the school.

Someone with light hands grabbed her arm, "what happened?" Jenny asked as Alison jerked her arm away and proceeded to walk out of the school as she left all her classmates and people who didn't even know who she was before her parents died.

As she left the school, she sent a text to Dean, "Can you get my makeup bag from my locker? Combo is 6-11-35, going to the bank."

Alison waited in the line with 3 other people in the bank. It was her first time ever taking out money from the local bank. When it was her turn, she walked up and said, "May I take money from my account?" The old lady looked up and remembered her from the news.

"I'm sorry for your loss." The lady said lovingly. "How much money will you be needing today Miss Anderson?"

"How much do I have? Including my parents account?" Alison asked, interested in how much money her parents had kept for her.

The lady shifter her mouse on the computer next to her and a few minutes later, came up with the total sum of, "$14,000, your parents left you $14,000. Would you like to take out all of it?" The lady sounded onto Alison.

"Yeah." Alison said shifting her eyes around the bank. After grabbing all the money from the bank, she headed to Jenny's house to gather her stuff. Luckily Jenny's parents were at work and the house would be wide open. She went upstairs to her room and grabbed some of her most prized belongings. She grabbed a necklace with a strange shape to it with something engraved on it, it was one of the things her parents gave her before they died. She took a duffel bag from her closet. 'I can't take this, it'll get ruined" she thought, holding up a dress. Alison made up her mind and stuffed all her clothes that made her look like a complete tomboy, such a jeans, tank tops, t-shirts and plaid shirts. She did her last goodbyes knowing she wouldn't come back to this house or even this town ever. Someone was banging on the door, there was a clang of keys. Alison was at the top of the stairs and saw Jenny's mom with her briefcase in her hand.

"Hi Mrs. Snowdale." Ali waved walking down with her duffle bag in hand and her necklace on her neck.

"You should be at school." Mrs. Snowdale said taking off her shoes and taking her briefcase into the kitchen. Alison decided to grab her runners and sandals from the shoe closet at the front.

"Um, yeah. I'm going, bye!" Alison said panicking as she placed the two pair of shoes into her bag along with her money and it was sure getting heavy. She walked to Dean's house carefully without any cameras seeing her. She knock on the door and there standing before her was _**John Winchester**_.


	4. Is she really missing?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or anything affiliated with it.**

**Chapter 4: Is she really "missing"?**

* * *

"Hi, I'm Alison Anderson, but you can call me Ali." Alison said as she reached her hand out to shake John's hand. He grabbed her back and pushed her inside as he locked the door of the large house.

"I'm John Winchester, Dean and Sam's dad." He said running his hands through his dark hair. Ali checked her phone and saw the time 2:49, around 1 hours to spare. "Alison, I'm afraid you can't use your phone anymore. May I have it?" He said.

"Okay," she said willingly as she handed it over. He dropped it on the floor and started smashing it with his work boots. Alison stood there in awe, wanting to say something, but the damage was severe by the looks of it on the floor, beaten to a pulp. All those years of selfies, high scores on apps and contacts, all gone, in a smash of a boot. "I'll clean that up later, for now you can go upstairs and find the bedroom that's empty, that'll be your room for the next couple of days. Also if you need a computer you can use Sam's" John said as he walked away. Ali walked up the stairs of the warm house. It was like they'd barely moved in, like there were sleeping bags on the floors of the room, not a bed.

'How do they live?' she wondered as she found the bedroom she was told to go into. She closed the door and locked it, she took her bag and placed it in the corner of the room as she sat down next to it. Ali pulled her computer from her case from the duffle bag. She opened up the itunes and streaming out the speaker was heavy metallica, one of her guilty pleasures. After an hour of singing along to your music you heard the front door open and shut. 'Must be Dean and Sam,' you thought as you unlocked the door and walked to the stairs as you heard the Winchester family talking.

"What the hell dad? Why did you break Ali's cell phone?" Dean yelled at his dad, you never heard him yell like that.

"I'm doing right thing, they should think she's missing and she lost her phone." John said, "we don't want her to die, don't you?"

Dean walked away from John, leaving Sam and John downstairs as he went upstairs. Alison quickly walked back to the room and closed the door slowly as Dean walked up the stairs. Dean went to the only room with the door closed and walked in, closing the door behind him. Alison sat in the same corner she was in a few minutes ago.

"My dad can be a dick sometimes." Dean said, Ali nodded in agreeance.

"Do you think every bought it?" Alison said as Dean sat down on the spot beside her against the cool wall.

"After all the stares and glares I got today, pretty sure." He smiled as he hugged Alison reassuring her that everything was going to be okay.

"Should everyone think I've gone missing?" Alison asked curling up in Dean's arms.

"Yeah, you should be on the news and we'll be gone tomorrow." He said. A couple hours later, the plan worked. The headlines spread all over the country saying: Alison Anderson: does she have something to hide?

"Do I even have anything to hide?" Alison said in the living room looking at Dean sitting in the chair across from Sam and John looking at the tv. A knock came from the door, all of them turned around as Alison tried to hide from all windows as she made it upstairs as Sam followed her. "Sam why are you following me?" Alison asked going into the washroom with Sam.

"Just in case they try to find you, they probably think you're hiding here. Back downstairs the sound of sirens and police cars surrounded the once quiet neighborhood.

"Hello officer," John said as he let 4 policemen in.

"We have a warrant to search the premises for Alison Anderson, she's missing" A man, the same height as John with blond hair spoke. John stepped back as Dean sat on the couch as he faked being worried for Alison.

"Please find her," Dean said worriedly to one of the officers. The officers found Alison's stuff in an empty room and brought it out.

"Are you sure she isn't here?" One of the officers yelled grabbing the bag and dropping it down the stairs.

"I can assure you won't find her, Alison told Dean to keep her stuff here just in case someone tried to steal it a few months back." John said looking at the blond haired officer who actually believed him and left the bag untouched. All four officers went out the door and the blond one stopped at the porch and turned around as John tried to close the door.

"We'll find her and if she comes back for the bag, you call us." He said as John closed the door.

"Okay Alison you can come out right now." John said as he knocked on the bathroom door, following Alison, Sam came out as well.

Dean stood up and hugged Ali tightly, "I'll never let anything happen to you," he said.

"Kids we should get going in case they're looking for us." John said walking upstairs to pack up his things.

"Good thing they didn't take my bag," Ali said grabbing it off the floor. "Where we going?"

"Anywhere," Sam said as he walked upstairs leaving Alison and Dean alone.

"That was a close one," Dean said.

"I like the thrill of life," Ali smiled as she pecked her lips on his cheek. "Now go pack." He went upstairs and left Ali in the house so she decided to hang out and watch some tv. A minutes later, she decided to go and take a shower.

*knock* "We have to go soon." Dean told her outside the door as she got out of the shower. She put her clothes back on and walked down the stairs and saw a 3 men standing in the doorway with their bags. Alison quickly put her jacket on and grabbed her bag. They all loaded their bag in the trunk of their impala. They drove out of the small town and drove on the open and calm highway in the dark of night.


End file.
